mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario's Beginnings
Mario's Beginnings is the 1st episode of Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales, based off a game for Nintendo Switch and Gamer. The episode is based off the game's opening. Here, Mario joins the magicooks in order to defeat a big enemy... Episode synopsis A new adventure for Mario begins... Well, it was a great adventure. Mario is now defending the ultimate Kingdom of Trullialleri, what earlier was a village. Episode plot Mario and his sidekick Miles "Tails" Prower are packing for a flight to Ruined Kingdom. Before the flight, Tails poured a big tank of fuel. They jumped to Tornado and prepared to fly, with Mario standing on the wing. They travelled a long way to Snow Kingdom, to see Shivierans. All of a sudden one of the wing falls down to the water. Mario came to the rescue, jumping from a bungee, and he catched! He placed the wing but the fuel comes to empty. They fell down. As that, they landed on Kingdom of Trullialleri, a very big kingdom with a lot of Trulliar species. The thing Mario likes it just right is a special type of Trulliars, the magicooks. As he came to battle Copperpot, the villain was fun because of a new character. Mario, who don't let the magicooks finish the battle, ends the fight within his Lightning Sword. Mario congratulated after the battle and went to Miles "Tails" Prower, who repaired the Tornado and poured a bigger tank of fuel. It was revealed that Tails lived in a workshop. In the afternoon, Mario had a very long time because Tails made him a tire. The tire was made on a string so Mario can train. He started to train, but the tire knocked him not so far away, because it was a very big and a fast tire. Tails then appeared, repaired the tire and the tire became super slow. Mario stops the tire. Then, a devil appears in front of him. The devil presents as the God Devil, which shocked Mario, who is not the crew's leader. God Devil laughs, creates electric fences around a circular arena, a score screen and banners. The bell chime is heard and the fight starts. Both Mario and God Devil have 25 health points. God Devil, much to his dismay, runs forward at blistering speeds and knocks Mario not so far away from the electric fence. Mario loses 3 health points, shakes off the damage and stands up slowly, because he has pain. Mario runs forward and skids. Then, Mario throws 20 fireballs to the air, and then Mario creates a giant fireball and shoots it in the same moment as the 20 fireballs rain down on the God Devil. This causes God Devil burn, land on the electric fence, paralyze and disappear. The arena disappears. Mario runs into Tails' house and jumps into his bed. He says that both his bed and Tails' bed are very cozy, smooth and soft. Mario then closes his eyes and sleeps. Mario has a dream that he defeated Copperpot. He ran out of the bakery and headed to the forest. He seen the villain and looked down at him. Copperpot gets mad and Mario kills him with the Lightning Sword. Then, as the villain ran to his hideout, Mario strikes his victory pose and runs away. The dream disappears and Mario still sleeps. The next day Mario wakes up. Tails makes him the breakfast - a bowl of strozzapreti pasta with meatballs - and Mario eats it. Mario then grabs his gear, the Lightning Sword and the Gravity Shoes. Then, he runs out to the academy. Tails thinks that Mario will be away for a while.